Puppy Love
by Poptime
Summary: Young max had been through a lot of abuse and needed to be well accommodated.Katie wanted to adopt Max.Katie had a hard time at her office being you think that Daniel who is one of the colleagues from Pets Rescue Shop (PRS) will allow Katie to adopt a feeble dog?
1. Chapter 1

New York had always been a huge and beautiful city that night where there were a lot of cars drove around the city,the lights shone through,people walked and waved them each other and had the smile on their faces and some children played tag happily with joy and was perfect.

Except for one little weak Jack Russell Terrier puppy named Max who melancholy turning in and hoping that someone would adopt him to find a home." would nobody ever wanted to adopt me ?"Max thought,thinking back to how people treated watched the other puppies were being picked by their owners and barked bubbly and some owners tossed them in the could hear the other puppies whispered to one another and commented about could tell that nobody would ever care about him."I wished that someone who could understand my feelings and took great care for me."

The timid young adult named Katie who had her hard time on her worked alone and wished that she had someone to support her from loneliness and depression from her work as she did not have any tried to break the ice with her colleagues,however,her colleagues thought Katie might be a one card shy of a full deck and weak of everything.

"Sigh.I wished that I have someone who be by my side all the time if I needed him or her after my miserable day."Katie thought dark clouds gathered together and started to rain cats and her work was finished,Katie grabbed her bag and left her opened her umbrella and covered her shade, walking slowly to not slip and fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Katie arrived home late that night since the last bus broke one of the wheels. Katie did her regular routine every night. Katie sat alone and ate her dinner. "I am so exhausted." Katie mumbled,walking to her bathroom and brushed her teeth.

When Katie was about to sleep blissfully on her soft pink bed, her phone rang. Ring! Ring!"My parents."Katie thought. Katie grabbed her phone groggily on the right side of her bed which was resting on the small brown square-shaped table.

Katie looked at her phone for a few seconds and she was not comfortable if she could respond to her parents call. Katie understood what it felt like to be a parent when their son or daughter was busy with the work and didn't have the chance to call their parents. Katie took a deep breath and answered their call. "Oh hey!That's my parents!" Katie said, trying to sound upbeat. "Hi sweetheart!" said her mother named Angelina and Katie's father named Jerry's face popped onto the screen. "Hi there, Cattypop!How was your work today?" Jerry used one of Katie's nicknames that he liked to call her.

"It was really great." Katie sighed. Angelina and Jerry's face changed from happy to worried. "What's wrong?" asked Angelina. "I'm fine." Katie you sure?" asked Jerry. "Yes," Katie replied. "You know what? This has been great,guys, but it's been a long day- "Katie said, feeling uncomfortable and just wanting to end the conversation." That's right honey. You get some rest!" said Angelina. "Hope you will have another great day tomorrow!" added Jerry.

They said goodnight and Katie hung up, feeling more sadder than she had before." Maybe if I just sleep then I will feel better. "Katie thought to herself. Katie placed her phone on the small brown table and tried to turn in so that she wouldn't be so sleepy the next day. Exhausted, Katie closed her eyes and she was still wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Katie went to work and did a dull morning routine. Katie yawned and walked groggily to her table, rubbing her eyes. Katie had insufficient and terrible sleep yesterday from thinking about tomorrow all night. "Coffee would not be so bad." Katie thought. Katie took a ceramic cup for a coffee. Gary was one of Katie's colleagues who teased her as well came in but when he looked at her face that Katie had her dark-ringed eyes.

"What is wrong scaredy-cat, did not sleep well enough?" snorted Gary then he laughed and pointed at her. Gary pushed Katie away from his left side and filled up a cup of coffee then Gary walked still laughing evilly. Gary's mischievous laugh faded as he walked away, enjoying the constant taste of the coffee. Katie felt hurt as if she really want to commit suicide but she didn't. Katie knew that it wasn't the best idea and she would know how her parents feel. Katie shook her head and just get up slowly.

After getting a cup of coffee and returning to her seat, Katie sighed and closed her eyes, banging her head against the wall. "I am brave and smart," She muttered weakly. "I am brave and smart..." Katie could feel that her positive side in her head kept telling Katie to think positive and things will get better.

Unfortunately, Katie thought things will get much worse and she still could not get over

terrible memory. When Katie was only a seventh year old girl, she was so excited to dance on the stage for her first time. "I am going to be the best ballet moves ever!". beamed young Katie. Katie started to dance as the music played softly. Katie smiled and saw her parents waved at her, adoring her graceful ballet moves. Katie did not look where she was dancing. SPLAT! She tripped over a big tomato that was used for the earlier performers. Katie's ballet shoes were covered in tomato juice. "Oh no!" cried young Katie.

The audience started to laughed at her and young Katie felt humiliated. Her tears ran down her cheek and young Katie buried her face in her hands. Young Katie ran down from the small stairs and cried. Her parents ran behind her and pleaded her to stop running away. Young Katie turned her head and her parents embraced young Katie tightly as if they would never let go of her and her parents rubbed circles on her back.

From that day forward, young Katie would not ever attend any ballet classes or performances. Young Katie refused to come out of her room and her parents tried so hard to confront her. Her classmates teased young Katie from her silly dance felt upset and heartbroken whenever people thought of her as she was silly.

It was 9.30p.m. and Katie grabbed her bag and left her office. Katie walked two buildings away from her office until Katie saw a dirty brochure on the wall which it showed to get a puppy for only five dollars. A smile formed across her lips and she knew exactly what she is going to do tomorrow. Katie kept the brochure in her pocket and went back home.

After Katie arrived home, she did her routine just like yesterday except for calling her parents. Katie wore her pyjamas, brushed her teeth and slept blissfully on her bed. "If I adopt a puppy then I would not feel lonely." Katie thought. Tomorrow is another day for Katie.

Note:Sorry for the long wait for Chapter 3.I hope you will read this story as I am writing this for Valentine's Day.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Katie woke up and stretched her arms. Katie looked at the brochure again and saw what type of puppies she could adopt at the Pets Rescue Shop (PRS). "Hmm...Let's see..." said Katie, studying the brochure and stoking her chin. "It had ...Golden Retriever, Dachshund, Dalmatian or a Jack Russell Terrier."

Katie had not decided which puppy she could adopt yet. "Hmm..Maybe I will go to the (PRS). It will have the real puppies there." Katie thought to herself. Katie dressed up in the same clothing (from the beginning of the movie) and grabbed her bag. "I am gointo adopt the puppy!" beamed Katie. Katie yelled too loud until one of her neighbours covered his ears and warned Katie to keep it down. Katie covered her mouth and apologised, feeling embarrassed. "Sorry!"

Katie walked out of her house and took the brochure with her so that she could find where (PRS) is. Katie dropped her phone and knelt down down to grab her phone same muscular grumpy man looked down and stared at Katie. Katie took three steps back and waved anxiously, "Ni-Ni..ce to (gulp).Ummm...Meet you."

The muscular man growled and kicked her phone to Katie. "Hmph!" the man growled. Katie picked her phone and resumed finding (PRS). "What is his problem?" Katie thought.

When Katie arrived at the (PRS), Katie could not contain her excitement to see these adorable puppies yelping happily. "Awww...They are so adorable!" said Katie. " sure are!" added the colleague, "My name is Daniel and what can I help you?" asked Daniel with his cheerful smile on his face. Katie turned her head and faced Daniel, feeling embarrassed again...

.

"I would not forget today that I felt ..." Katie thought, somewhat not amused. When Daniel looked at Katie,he thought that Katie might be middle class. Katie had a talk with Daniel and described what puppy she would adopt. "I would like to adopt a puppy which is very small about ten inch." said Katie.

"Follow me and I will show you what puppies that you like to adopt." instructed Daniel. Katie followed behind him and Daniel showed the puppies to Katie. Katie looked at the puppies in awe and could not stand their cuteness.

Katie could see a tiny, coward Jack Russell Terrier hid behind a brown rock which was the same size as Max. The Jack Russell Terrier whimpered in fear and thought that Katie would adopt him then he would have another tragic incident..again..

Katie looked at Max with her worried expression on her face. "Is this puppy sick?" asked Katie. Daniel sighed and responded,"This puppy seemed to be anxious and timid after severe incident that his other former owners who adopted former owners called me that this puppy is weak..That's why this puppy never get to be adopted yet for the pass six months..." Daniel pointed at this small puppy, still talking to Katie and gave Max a green chewy toy bone but Max refused and hid behind the small brown rock and whimpered.

Daniel gave Katie 'You know what I meant' look. Katie saw how much this puppy suffered. Daniel gave Katie a contract and Katie wrote a name of a puppy. "Daniel,I would like to adopt this puppy." said Katie, pointing at Max. Max with his frightened look and his eyes widened with fear as he thought that Katie would hurt him again after adopting him.

Daniel gasped and looked shocked. "Is she out of her mind?" Daniel thought. Daniel decided to ask Katie if her house was well-accommodated and Katie told him that her house is like a building but it does not have a lot of space. That was when Daniel had to tell Katie that she could not adopt Max. "Sorry Madam,but you can't adopt this puppy..." said Daniel.

It was Katie's turn to be shock and asked, "Why not?". Daniel told Katie that Max needed a well-accommodated house and reminded Katie why Max was so timid and weak. Daniel worried how Katie might respond or what she would do next.

After hearing his refusal of adopting Max, Katie sadly walked away from the (PRS). Daniel sighed and walked back to the counter, throwing the contract into a small rubbish bin.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Daniel walked wearily into the (PRS) and realised that the Jack Russell Terrier puppy had gone missing. Daniel could see a wafer of money on the counter. Daniel started to panic, "Oh no! My boss is going to kill me!" exclaimed Daniel.

Daniel knew he would be a dead meat soon after his boss find out about it. Daniel finally remembered that he threw the contract of Katie into a rubbish bin. Daniel quickly ransacked the rubbish bin, praying that the contract would be still inside.

Luckily, Daniel found the contract and Katie's address. "I have to find her." Daniel mumbled to himself. Daniel went from (PRS) to her house until he looked at his watch and showed 10.35p.m. "Oh boy! Why am I not so good with directions?" Daniel thought grumpily.

When Daniel arrived at her doormat which read 'WELCOME', he knocked the door and called Katie. "Madam! Madam!" called Daniel, yelling at the top of his lungs but it seemed like Katie did not hear him. Daniel still tried to call her and took a tiny peek through the peephole.

It was then Daniel saw the most heartwarming thing that he ever seen. Daniel saw Katie was playing with Max in the living room and threw him a ball but Max didn't fetch as he was scared then Katie went to the kitchen to fetch some drinks but she was scared as the kitchen lights were out of electricity but Max stood beside her and accompany her. Daniel could see that Katie and Max smiled warmly and Max had finally have his collar fitted around his and Max embraced each other for a warm hug, their noses nuzzling and their heads were leaning.

Since Katie was a perfect owner for Max, Daniel decided to leave them to be united. CREAK! Daniel could hear the door opened and he turned his head to see Katie standing in front of the door. "Nice to meet you again, Sir!" greeted Katie cheerfully, waving as she had been waiting for Daniel to understand that Max didn't need to live in a well-accommodated house. "This puppy does not need to be well-accommodated,all he needs is love." said Katie.

Daniel thought for a moment than he nodded as if he already understood what she meant. Max finally found his home with his brand new bright blue collar and had his name tag. "This is the best day of my life!" exclaimed Max,hopping joyfully.

Note:Happy Valentines Day! Wow! (Sniff). What a lovable story! I hope you will love my story.


End file.
